One Rule Broken
by ai.kokoro
Summary: In 10 years, Kyouya had everything except her. He is referred to a matchmaker genius and finds the most unexpected person. One problem, she has a rule: I don't date clients. Some language. Full detailed sum. inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hello great readers! Please enjoy.

**Full summary:** 10 years in the future, we see successful people who have everything, wealth, looks, and that special someone. Kyouya is among those who are successful with one small flaw, that someone special. Who does he turn to? The said "Cupid's Double", Mieko, a matchmaker genius of the generation. When Kyouya finds his soul mate, he finds out she has one simple rule…"**I don't date clients.**"

(Other notes: Kyouya lives in New York and his business is there. He flies to Japan periodically for reunions, other business, etc.)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except OCs.

**Warning**: Language and implied sexual actions.

X x x x x x x X

Chapter 1: You're the Matchmaker!

.:Kyouya's PoV:. ---In New York

I wake up in the morning with a splitting headache. I squint my eyes and scan the room. I clutch my head and try to think. The sheets I am in are stained with sweat and…

'What happened in here!' I ask myself.

I try to get up slowly and get dressed. I go to open my curtains, but immediately regret it. Sun light floods my bedroom and I cover my eyes. I take a shower and look at the clock. It reads seven.

"Shit. I'm going to be late."

I straighten myself up and about to leave when something catches my eye, a silver chain with a two-heart pendant. In between the two hearts there is a single diamond. I grab it and stare at it. I then put the necklace in my pocket and leave my suite.

X x x x x x x X

.:Kyouya's PoV:. ---In Japan

"Kyouya, you look like crap." Tamaki comments.

I am currently sitting on a couch at Tamaki's place.

"Well, I feel like crap." I tell him.

"What did you do last night?" The twins ask me.

I think and try to remember.

"All I know is I got drunk, hooked up with someone, and woke up in my empty suite."

"Do you remember what she looks like?" Mori asks.

"Hmm…I remember her eyes. A really dark chocolate color."

The door opens and everyone averts their attention to the door. A woman in her mid-twenties enters and Mori smiles.

I think again and suddenly say, "I also remember that she has got to be the best sex I ever had."

"I walk in the room and you are all talking about the best sex you ever had?" The woman asks.

"No, it's just Kyouya. But thanks for listening Kitami." Tamaki says.

"Let me guess, Kyouya got drunk again and gave one lucky girl the night of her dreams."

"Problem is, I need to find a date, not a one-night stand." I tell everyone.

"Really now? I know someone who can find you one. Let me call her." Kitami says and dials a number.

"Hey, it's me…yeah, no wait…just get here…I need a favor…5 minutes?…okay…see ya."

Kitami hangs up and we all stare at her.

"Who were you talking to?" Hikaru asks.

"A genius matchmaker."

"Mieko?" Mori asks her. All she does is nod.

'Mieko…I've heard that name before…'

"Does she match make for a living?" I ask.

"No, she's an investor. This is more of a…profitable hobby. Here's her card." She hands me a neat red laminated card as everyone crowds around me. A young woman is seen smiling with a notebook in one hand, and glasses in the other. A phone number is under white bold letters; "Cupid's Double".

"She's hot!" Kaoru comments. Kitami glares at him and snatches the card from me.

"Excuse me, but that's my little sister you are talking about." Kitami informs.

Everyone stares at her then looks back at the card for comparison.

"Well…they do look alike…sort of…" Hikaru says.

"They're both pretty!" Honey says.

"You think so? I look like our dad, while she looks like our mom."

"Can I have a card?" Kaoru asks.

"Don't you already have a girlfriend Kaoru?" Tamaki asks.

"Yeah, but after seeing Mieko, I'd dump my current girlfriend anytime."

"Shallow Kaoru." Kitami says.

"Well-"

"Thing is, she has one rule."

"What is it?" Everyone asks Kitami.

"She doesn't da-"

The door opens to reveal the young woman on the card. The only difference is that she was wearing the black-framed glasses on her head. Her brown hair was put in a bun and she had the most stunning eyes. Wait…I've seen them before…

"I don't date clients." Mieko says.

"Damn." Kaoru mutters.

Mieko walks up to Kitami and grabs her arm.

"I need to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

I think really hard as to where I've seen the woman before. I stare at her more intently and it suddenly hits me.

"Shit…she's the girl I hooked up with last night." I whisper to Tamaki. Unfortunately, I must have been a little louder then I thought since she turned and looked at me. She stares at me for a few seconds and then her eyes widen as she gasps.

"What are you doing here!" She asks me, obviously embarrassed.

"I should be asking the same question." I smirk.

"Kitami, I'm leaving."

"Wait. This is the guy you were talking about?" Kitami questions.

Mieko just coughs and heads to the door.

"So you won't date your clients, but you'll sleep with them?" Hikaru asks.

Mieko immediately turns around and glares at him.

"He wasn't my client at the time. And who says he'll be my client now!"

"I don't know…"

She rolls her eyes and takes off to the door once again.

"Wait." I tell her.

She doesn't turn around but stops.

"I really need your help."

"Why?" She asks.

"I have to go someplace in a couple of weeks, but I don't want to go alone. Many important people are going to be there and I-"

"You need to make a good impression by having the most perfect girl by your side." Mieko says cutting me off

"Exactly."

"Look, I'd like to help, but I do this for a lifetime commitment. Not so you can impress a couple of people."

"I heard you were a genius at this."

"A genius? Who the hell told you that?"

Kitami coughs and goes to sit next to Mori. Mieko rolls her eyes and looks back at me.

"If I'm lucky, you'll help me find the person I'd spend the rest of my life with."

She starts laughing and I stare at her.

"You are how old?"

"26."

"Exactly. I believe you'll eventually get tired of her and cheat on her."

"You know she's got a point Kyouya." Tamaki tells me.

I roll my eyes at him and sigh.

"I don't understand why you need my help. You're rich, good looking, and successful. What girl wouldn't want that?" Mieko reassures.

"Yeah…but she wouldn't be perfect." I admit.

"So you really want someone perfect?"

I look over at her and she smiles. She hands me a card.

"Call me later. I'll find you a girl. I promise."

X x x x x x x X

Suggestions?

Comments?

Ideas?

Please Review:)

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Hiii!

Well, I have gotten an idea that I will be tweaking a bit. Also, don't worry, Haruhi WILL be in the story. I am also aware that Kyouya is OOC. I can't really write this story if well…I just can't. Let's just say he changed as he's gotten older, yes?

I was originally planning to make this a KyouyaXoc, but some people would like KyouyaXHaruhi. I can make it work…but I'll have to start from scratch. But even if it is KyouyaXoc, I'll put some KyouyaXHaruhi for you people…if you ask…nicely.

YaY! Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except OCs.

X x x x x x x X

.:Kyouya's PoV:. ---Still in Japan…

I peer down at my watch irritated.

'She should be here by now…'

I look around me, sighing. It's spring right now, and I see sakura trees surrounding me. I look at my watch again, beginning to take out my cell. Before I can dial, I see her walking with some other man. She smiles at him, and starts to laugh. She hands him a card and waves her goodbye. When she walks up to me, I stare at her.

"What?" Mieko asks.

"Why are you wearing a bride's maid dress?"

"Well, I was at a wedding, and I didn't have time to change."

"Who's wedding was it?"

"One of my clients. She wanted me to be at the wedding. One of her bride's maids got sick so I filled in. You know what they say, "Always the bride's maid, never the bride."

I nod and start to walk. She frowns and catches up to me.

"Why did you decide to meet at a park anyways?" Mieko asks, picking up the bottom of her dress.

"I don't know. Anyways, is there anything I have to sign?"

She rolls her eyes and pulls at my arm.

"What are you doing?"

"We're going to my place."

"What!"

"I need to change! I'm not going to walk around in this. Also, the paperwork is there."

"When are you going back to New York?"

"Well that's a random question. I don't know. A few days, why?"

"Nothing."

X x x x x x x X

"Okay…let's see. Read this and sign here. I have to go take a shower, so if you finish…I guess you can…watch T.V. or something."

Mieko hands me a small font six-page agreement document and leaves for her bathroom. I finish reading and signing in fifteen minutes and I stretch. I get up and look around the room. Since I'm just in her bedroom, I see a bed and a dresser. The desk I was just at was littered with papers. I walk over to the side of her bed and see a stand with a picture on it. Mieko is with a man, who I am assuming is her boyfriend, smiling. The man has his arms wrapped around her waist kissing her cheek.

I hear the conjoining bathroom door open and I put the picture down. Mieko walks up behind me and stares at the picture. She sighs and grabs her cell phone. She checks it for any missed calls and looks down.

"Expecting someone to call?"

Mieko looks back up at me surprised and shakes her head.

"Not really, no…"

"Then why is it that you've checked your phone for any missed calls eight times today?"

She looks over at the picture for a second, and then looks down.

"I…just…have you finished signing the papers." Mieko asks me, changing the subject.

I stare at her and nod.

"Okay then. I'll call you tomorrow to see what you're looking for."

I nod again and head for the door. Before I leave, I see Mieko sit down on the side of her bed and grab the picture from her stand. She puts it back and puts her head in her hands. She quivers slightly and takes a deep breath.

I close the door softly, not leaving. Instead I sit besides her and grab the picture. She looks over at me with fear and surprise in her eyes.

"Who is he?" I ask.

Mieko looks away and I turn to her, making her look at me.

She stares at me and looks down thoughtfully.

"Well…apparently, I'm just someone who had a relationship with the bastard for 6 months so he can go pick up some slut. Not only that, but he won't even admit that he was dating me. He doesn't want to break up officially so that he can come crawling back when the bitch is carrying his kid."

I stare at her confused. She takes a deep breath and shivers slightly.

"I'm pretty sure you've never told someone that."

"Actually, not true. I told my sister, a couple of my close friends, and any client that asked. I'm a very open person." Mieko smiles and stands up.

"I can tell…"

"What are you still doing here anyways?"

I stare at her in disbelief and get up.

"You are unbelievable."

"Why, thank you."

I roll my eyes and she shoves me to the front door.

"Talk about bipolar. One minute you're upset, the next you're angry and then you're happy."

"Well, let's just say someone very important was there for me when I needed him most."

She smiles at me and opens her front door. I give her a slight smile and leave. Before she closes her door, I hear her whisper a 'thanks'.

I turn and rest my eyes on the matchmaker's closed door. Then it hits me.

'Wait…if she's a matchmaker genius…then why is SHE having relationship problems…?'

Why I ponder on this thought for a moment confuses me and I leave the extravagant hotel. I cross the street and see the man in Mieko's photo. He looks scared and regretful. The young woman with him also looks scared, but upset. I keep walking down the street trying to ignore the two until I am close enough to hear them.

"Look, you are NOT going to leave me. I'm not so easy to get rid of I hope you know."

The man turns and starts to walk away until the girl grabs his arm and looks him straight in the eye.

"I said you're not leaving. You can't just walk out on us. I'm not like that slut you dated before me."

People are starting to look their way and I even start to listen more closely.

"Mieko is NOT a slut."

"Then why'd you leave her?"

A smirk forms on the woman's face. The man just shakes his head and runs across the street towards the hotel Mieko was staying at. I take out my cell phone and dial Mieko's number.

"Hello?" A dreary greeting was heard on the other end.

"Mieko? It's Kyouya. I…uh…hmm…forgot something…can I go get it?"

"Kyouya, you're a horrible liar. What do you need?"

"You're ex just ran into your hotel."

"So?"

I hear a knock on the other line and my eyes widen.

"It's probably him."

"Like I said before…So?"

"Mieko, listen. He just broke up with someone."

Mieko yawns and tells me to hold on. I stand on the street frustrated and I hear Mieko talking to a man. She drops the phone and she screams. I hang up and run to the hotel. When I get there, I run to the elevator. When I finally get to her floor, I, again, run to her room. I try to open the door, but it's been locked. A muffled cry is heard on the other side and I kick the door open. It swings open and I walk into the room. I don't see anyone so I go towards her bedroom. The bedroom door is cracked open a bit to see inside without actually going inside. I peer inside and my eyes widen in fear.

X x x x x x x X

Ohhh drama! Although drama might make it crappy…hmm.

Anyways, I know Haruhi isn't in it…yet. Don't worry. She'll be in the story. She's will be an important person later in the story.

Reviews?

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Whee…chapter 3!

Soo. School has started and I won't be able to write as much. I could probably write on Saturdays so yeah. Sorry.

Anyways, where did we leave off? Oh right. So Kyouya is in the apartment now, and he's freaked. Okie.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except OCs.

X x x x x x x X

Kyouya's PoV

I peer inside and my eyes widen in fear…

Mieko's arms are tied behind her back, and the man is on top of her. Although she doesn't look very worried, she flinches every time the man touches her. I close my eyes and hear Mieko's voice.

"Kyouya? What are you doing here?"

My eyes widen at the disregard in her voice. I open the door and walk inside. The guy gets off of her and sprints for the door. She glares at the fleeing man and sits up. I listen to hear curse for a bit then I sit down next to her.

"What the hell was that?"

Mieko turns to me with a small smile on her face.

"One of my more desperate clients."

"What! It looked like he was about to r-"

"Look, I'm used to it by now. Besides, it's not like I can't take care of myself. This has happened before. Guys threaten me a lot, girls just…well, they don't really do anything."

"Still-"

"Oh! I just remembered. I thought of someone you might like."

I stare at her like she's crazy and sigh.

"When did you think of that…?"

"When I was under what's-his-face."

"I still can't believe you would actually agree to help someone like that."

"Well, I'm a little iffy right now on finances. I mean financially speaking, I'm okay…but I do owe some money here and there. Plus, my career is kind of going down hill…but, enough about me. Let's go meet the woman I was talking about!"

"Huh?"

"I'll just call her, and you two can go to dinner. Of course I'll be tagging along for the first time, but yeah."

"Are you serious?"

"What?"

I sigh. "Never mind."

"Okay then! Let me call her."

Mieko dials a number and has a brief conversation with the woman on the other line. I look around her room for little and when they stop talking, Mieko grabs my arm and drags me out of her apartment.

X x x x x x x X

We arrive at an extravagant restaurant and Mieko goes up to make a reservation. She talks to the hostess for a minute and laughs. She motions for me to come over.

"Oh! Is this your newest?"

"Yes he is."

"Wow. You won't be keeping him for long. I can tell."

"I'm trying to get rid of him today. Why else would I be here Charlene? You know I take all my first-time clients here."

"True. Well, the table should be ready for you anytime. Just holler and I'll get it for you."

"Thanks Charlene."

As I listen to the conversation, I look around the place. Everything was neat and elegant. I look towards the door and I see someone I haven't in years…

"Haruhi!"

Mieko turns toward me and raises her eyebrow.

"You know her?"

I nod and I see her turn to Haruhi. She waves and Haruhi smiles. She walks over to us and says her greetings.

"So Kyouya, I guess your little blind date isn't so blind after all!"

"You mean…" I begin.

"I'm his date?" Haruhi finishes.

"Aww. You two finish each other's sentences already. I'm so happy!" Mieko exclaims.

"…"

"…"

"What? Okay…so…I'll be going over there now…"

Mieko leaves the two of us alone and I stare after her. I see her walk out the door to greet a man. They hug and exchange compliments, but what the man did next was most surprising. He held her close to him and kissed her.

'I never thought that Mieko had a boyfri-'

"Kyouya?" Haruhi asks.

I turn back to look over at her and smile.

"Well this is a surprise. Who would have thought that you needed help in your love life?" I tell Haruhi.

She laughs and replies, "My friend signed me up. I've been so busy with work that…well, I don't have any time. She said I needed a break from everything."

"Interesting. As for me I-"

"Haruhi! This is him. This is Datin." Mieko comes back dragging a man maybe a year or two older then her. His brown hair and deep blue eyes shined with brilliance.

Haruhi turned towards her and smiled. The man, Datin, blushed and shook Haruhi's hand, mine in turn. When we were all done with the introductions, Datin stood closely to Mieko holding her waist.

Conversation started, but all I could do was stare at Datin's hand creeping up Mieko's shirt. It hurt me to see Mieko smile so brightly for a reason unknown to me. I start to think, but snap out of it as Mieko grabs my hand and makes me hold Haruhi's hand. She steps back grinning and starts to giggle.

"You're so cute when you laugh like that." Datin tells Mieko.

She turns to him and kisses his cheek. "I know."

I frown slightly and continue to hold Haruhi's hand. What I didn't notice was that Haruhi saw me frown, and she looked down tightening her grip on me. I look over at her and she looks back at me smiling. I smile back knowing that Haruhi knew. I logically think that I'm only jealous because Mieko is the only other girl, besides Haruhi, that I've been close too. I can't really count the girls during my years at the host club. If Haruhi was with someone else, and Mieko was standing besides me, I would be jealous of the man standing besides Haruhi. I kept telling myself this and made sure I believed it.

"Your table is ready." Mieko tells us. She smiles at me knowing nothing at all. I smile back and take Haruhi to the table. The waitress gives us our menus and Haruhi sets hers down.

"Kyouya…"

I look up at her and I see her frowning.

"Yes?"

"I can tell you don't want to be here…at least, not with me."

My eyes widen and my mouth opens slightly.

"That's…that's not true Haruhi. I'm well, a little surprised that I'm here with you. But I'm glad. I've been meaning to see you anyways. I know you've been busy and I have been too, but I mean, we are friends and…"

"Kyouya, you don't have to lie."

"I'm not." I tell her, looking her straight in the eye. "I'm not."

Haruhi sighs and smiles, then looks over at Mieko and Datin. The two are now talking and Mieko's smile brightens even more. I look over and see Mieko staring at us. She grins and waves at us. Haruhi waves back and I just nod my head.

Haruhi and I order our food and converse about old times and what's going on now. I really do enjoy myself, and don't think about Mieko at all. When we are finished with our meal, I pay and we go take a walk in the park.

"You actually slept with Mieko?" Haruhi asks surprised.

"I didn't know her at the time and well, I was drunk. I suppose she was too since she forgot some of her stuff at my place."

"It must have been awkward seeing her in Japan."

"Well…it was, I kind of was taken back finding out that she is supposedly a famous matchmaker…who has a boyfriend."

"Did you know she was dating someone?"

"Not at the time."

"Well, it's not your fault I guess. If you didn't know…"

I smile at Haruhi and a wind passes by. She shivers slightly and I put my arm around her. She looks up at me and smiles, shifting in a more comfortable position. We walk for a while longer and we finally get to Haruhi's place. The two of us stop at her door, like any date would end, and she opens her door.

"I had a great time Kyouya. And I'm glad I got to see you again."

I smile at her and she waves before walking in. Before she can get in, I grab her arm and kiss her fully on the lips. When I let go I smirk at the sight in front of me. She stumbles slightly and grabs onto the doorframe. I laugh slightly and she almost falls to the ground. I catch her and whisper in her ear, "I didn't know I had this kind of effect on you."

She looks up at me and smiles lightly. Haruhi stands up and reestablishes her footing.

"Really Kyouya, I had a GREAT time. But I have to get up early tomorrow. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Sure."

I leave and go back to the park to take a shortcut. As I keep walking, I think about Haruhi until I see something…or someone familiar. There are two people there…ah, and I see that it's two very important people.

"Kyouya! What are you doing out so late?" Kitami asks me.

Mori waves at me and wraps his arm around Kitami.

"I just dropped someone off. I just decided to walk home."

"Oh, well, have you seen Mieko lately? I can't seem to find her anywhere."

"She was with her boyfriend…Datin was it?"

"Well, I called him and he said she left his place around 8 and it's 11 now. And she hasn't called me. I'm kind of worried. If you see her, tell her I'm looking for her will you?"

"No problem."

"Thanks Kyouya."

Mori and Kitami leave, while I start to worry about Mieko.

'Where is she…?'

X x x x x x x X

Well, after a really long time…I finally finished chapter 3! Yay!

Don't forget to review!

Thanks.


End file.
